Often, distributed computing environments rely on geographically separate components, which may be connected via a network, to perform data storage and manipulation (e.g., read, write, and modify). A customer of these distributed computing environments may desire to have data for their account(s) maintained in a particular geographic location while the data is being backed up in a separate, geographically removed location. For example, the customer may desire to have their data stored in two or more geographical locations that are separate from one another to reduce potential data-availability issues surrounding a natural disaster. Further, a customer may decide, on an account-by-account basis, to have data maintained and/or replicated in a variety of geographical locations. For instance, for some accounts, the customer may require a plurality of locations that are geographically diverse while, for other accounts, the customer may select a single geographic location to hold sensitive data, thereby favoring privacy over duplicity. Providing a system and methodology for maintaining data at one or more locations while providing load-balancing techniques that facilitate replication of that data across the locations is provided hereinafter.